This invention relates to a method of making a continuous multiple web form and product, particularly one suitable for airline ticketing and, more especially, to a so-called "automated" ticket, i.e., one suitable for computer printing.
In the early 1970's, the airlines were considering computer printing of tickets. Almost every air traveler has, on occasion, had to wait while a ticket clerk laboriously filled in various numbers, names, etc. The project for developing an automated ticket has handled by the International Air Transport Association. The form of ticket specified for automation was that of Herz U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,728.
The Herz construction adopted by the IATA had generally the appearance of a business form--having control margins equipped with line holes for stepping the form through a computer printer. The continuous form was separable into individual ticket booklets by slitters in the computer printer which were used to remove the control margins at the same time the ticket was being printed--where upon the individual panels or tickets would automatically separate one from another because the slitting along the control margins would intersect transverse slits.
Although a number of problems characterize the Herz ticket, perhaps the most vexing problem involved buckling and wrinkling on the one hand or "tenting" on the other.
Buckling and wrinkling occur when the adhesive that fastens the continuous webs dries before the webs are folded. When this is the case, the outermost web of the fold has the longest path so those with shorter paths have no place to go (upon zig-zag folding) except to buckle. Then when a series of folds are introduced, the weight of the pack converts these buckles into wrinkles. Then, even on unfolding, the wrinkles are still there.
On the other hand, tenting occurs when the adhesive that fastens the continuous webs dries after the webs are folded. However, upon unfolding, and when the glue is dried, the innermost web of the fold defines the form length and the outer webs having been shingled relative thereto, assume a "tent" configuration. These irregularities or distortions can, on occasion, jam the computer, interfere with optical scanning or otherwise interfere with what was hoped to be a mechanized operation.
According to the invention, as articulated in my prior application Ser. No. 483,952, filed June 28, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,936, at least one exterior ply has control margins which are continuous while the interior plies are narrower, i.e., lacking control margins, and are transversely severed to define discrete ticket booklets--as are the exterior ply or plies between control margins. This approach has been successful in avoiding the problems inherent in the use of the Herz ticket. However, with the advent of other computers, difficulties have arisen and which are solved by the instant invention.
When it is advantageous for the computer system to use a form where only one of the exterior plies can be wider or if neither exterior ply can be wider it is no longer possible to cut the interior plies into packets of cut sheets as is necessary to avoid the buckling and wrinkling or tenting problems characteristic of Herz. The free edges cause computer feeding problems.
Further, it is not possible to make the packets of cut sheets equal in length to the exterior plies and assemble them later to the carrier ply as this leaves no margin for small errors in length or positioning of the packets. Small errors will tend to accumulate and prevent successful folding of the tickets into a pack.
Others have tried to solve this need by attaching ticket packets made in one operation to a continuous carrier ply in a later operation. First attempts using tickets with one stub and loose ends gave computer feeding troubles due to the loose flapping ends.
Another attempt by others was to provide the ticket packet with a stub at each end and to fasten the packet to the continuous carrier in a later operation at both ends. This solved the feeding problem but required that the ticket agent remove one stub with up to 10 plies of paper from each ticket before it is presented to the customer. The second stub was also wasted paper, about 6% to the total form.
This invention teaches how the packet of cut tickets can be cut to exact length and positioned in register on the exterior carrier ply without accumulating errors so as to enable reliable refolding into a pack and avoid the buckling and wrinkling or tenting problems of continuous glued forms.
The invention further teaches how the cut sheet packets can be economically fabricated from continuous webs and be made shorter than the exterior carrier plies and also avoiding the buckling and wrinkling or tenting problems and maintain register of the cut packet with the exterior plies for accurate computer printing and reliable optical scanning of the redeemed tickets.
In either case the exterior plies are continuous and control the cut edges of the tickets so they do not cause computer feeding and refolding problems. They are weakened for convenient eventual separation of the printed ticket from the continuous series.
According to the instant invention, a plurality of webs are advanced toward a uniting station for union with another web which ultimately becomes one of the exterior plies of the form. Thus, the plurality of webs ultimately constitute the interior plies. Then, prior to the union with still another web which ultimately becomes the other exterior ply, the plurality of webs are transversely cut and the first mentioned single web is transversely weakened. Resulting therefrom is a uniquely contained packet lacking free edges or the buckling and wrinkling or tenting problems which could interfere with the smooth and trouble-free desired mechanized operation. The other exterior ply--which becomes the top ply, is secured only to the bottom ply intermediate lines of perforation in the latter so as to readily develop an advantageously handled ticket packet. Additionally, the invention provides continuous web forms in zig-zag folded condition wherein the interior plies terminate short of the transverse fold lines, thereby preventing the interior plies from entering into the fold zone of the exterior plies.